For centuries, people have been boarding and unboarding boats from a dock by climbing over the gunnels or the stern. Boarding has usually required stepping from the dock to the deck over the gunnel or stern and then down to the floor of the boat and unboarding has required generally the same movements but in reverse. However, the deck in this area is not very well suited to stepping on, as it is often slippery, narrow, and not flat. In addition, because the deck over the gunnels or stern is usually high out of the water, rocking of the boat is amplified in this area. Moreover, it is usually a big step down or up between the deck and dock and between the deck and floor which can be difficult for all but the most physically fit.
Boarding and unboarding a boat from the water has also been a problem, especially for high-sided boats. In some boats, a platform is provided attached to the gunnel or stern outside of the boat which is low to the water for easy access by a swimmer from the water. Where such platforms are not provided, a swimmer must enter the water from the deck and hoist himself or herself up over the deck, sometimes with the help of a ladder, to reboard. In either case, boarding or unboarding requires climbing over the stern or gunnels. Therefore, it is clear that a need exists for a boat that can be easily boarded and unboarded.